Abellio London
' Abellio London' is a bus company operating services in Greater London. They are subsidiaries of Abellio and operate services under contract to Transport for London. Battersea (QB) Battersea garage operates London bus routes 3, 49, 156, 211, 414, 452, C3, C10, 24-hour routes 344, C2 and Night route N3. 'History' On 21 November 2009, Abellio London commenced operating route 414. On 19 March 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route C10. On 11 February 2012, routes 3 and N3 were transferred to this garage from Beddington Cross (BC) garage. On 28 April 2012, Abellio London commenced operating route C2. On 23 June 2012, 35 and N35 were transferred from this garage to Walworth (WL) garage. On 6 September 2014, Abellio London commenced operating route 49 . 'Bus types in use ' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.3m & 10.2m for route C10 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m & 10.2m for routes 156, 211, 344, 414, 452 and C2 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m for routes 3, 49, 211, C3 and N3 *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 as logistical spares ''' Beddington Cross (BC) Beddington garage operates London bus routes 109, 152, 157, 201, 322, 407, 455, 931, P13, S4, T33 and N109. '''History On 30 October 2009 Abellio London commenced operating route 407. On 1 May 2010, Abellio London commenced operating route 322. On 11 February 2012, routes 3 and N3 were transferred from this garage to Battersea (QB) garage. On 3 March 2012, Abellio London commenced operating route 455. On 19 May 2012, Abellio London commenced operating route T33. On 31 August 2013, route 434 passed to Metrobus. On 4 October 2014, Abellio London commenced operating routes 201. On 15 November 2014, Abellio London commenced operating route S4. On 31 January 2015, Abellio London commenced operating routes 109 and N109. Route 322 will pass to London General on 2 May 2015. 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 8.9m for route S4 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.3m for route P13 * Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for routes 152 and 931 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m for routes 152, 201, 407 and T33 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.4m / Enviro400MMC for routes 109 and N109 *Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Alexander Dennis Pointer for routes 322 and P13 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Alexander Dennis Pointer for routes 152 and 931 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus for route 455 *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 as logistical spares *Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini for routes 157 and 407 'Fulwell (TF)' Fulwell bus garage operates London bus routes 117, 235, 290, 481, 490, 969, H20, H25, H26, K1, K3, R68 and R70. 'History' On 3 September 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route 117. On 1 October 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route 290. On 29 June 2013, Abellio London commenced operating routes K1 and K3. 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 8.9m for routes 481, H26 and K1 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for routes 117, 290, 490, 969, R68 and R70 *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.8m for routes 490 and K3 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus for route H25 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.8m / Caetano Nimbus for route 235 *Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route H20 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for routes 235 'Hayes (WS)' Hayes garage operates London bus routes 350, 528, E1, H28, U7 and U9 'History' On 31 December 2011, Abellio London commenced operating route U9. On 31 May 2014, Abellio London commenced operating route E1. On 2 August 2014, route 112 passed to Metroline . 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 10.2m for routes 528 and H28 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m for route E1 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.4m / Enviro400MMC for route 350 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.5m / Caetano Nimbus for route U7 *Dennis Dart SLF 8.8m / Plaxton Pointer 2 for route U9 *Dennis Dart SLF 10.2m / Plaxton Pointer 2 as logistical spares *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 as logistical spares 'Walworth (WL)' Walworth garage operates London bus routes 35, 40, 172, 343, 381, 415, 484, 24-hour route 188, Night routes N35, N343 and N381. 'History' On 19 March 2011, Abellio London commenced operating routes 172 and 484. On 23 June 2012, routes 35 and N35 were transferred to this garage from Battersea (QB) garage. On 20 September 2014, route 100 passed to London General. On 7 March 2015, Abellio London commenced operating route 415. 'Bus types in use' *Alexander Dennis Enviro200 Dart 9.3m for route 484 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400 10.1m for routes 35, 40, N35 and N343 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.2m for route 188 *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H 10.4m / Enviro400MMC for route 415 *Dennis Dart SLF 9.3m / Plaxton Pointer 2 as a logistical spare *Dennis Trident 9.9m / Alexander ALX400 for route 172 *Volvo B7TL 10.6m / Wright Eclipse Gemini for routes 188, 343, 381 and N381 External links *Abellio London website Category:London Bus Operators